Mine Forever
by bringmeback
Summary: Jesse and Suze get physical. Lemon. Takes place after Twilight.
1. Surprise!

Afterlight:A Mediator Fanfic

By Kate

You may have heard of me, if you live in the supernatural realm, or I suppose possibly if you live in Carmel, California. I'm Suze Simon, and I'm a mediator. I been talked about more in the past few months than I've ever been in the past year I've moved here. But the gossip is only because of someone named Jesse, my boyfriend.

Jesse, recently just became living, after being dead for the past century. Jesse happens to extremely hot – a fact that my class didn't fail to recognize, especially a girl named Kelly Prescott, who has been giving me the stink eye after she saw me on his arm.

But did I care? No, I did not. Jesse and I loved every moment that we were together. My step-father and my mother both liked him too. Even though, my mom thinks he is a bit too old for me, it seems Jesse has won them over. They have made him part of our Sunday night dinners too, which is a big deal – trust me.

I was getting ready for our five-month anniversary (Not when we first met, but when we were both alive and dating, I mean.) when my mother came into my room.

"Oh, Suzie. You look beautiful, honey."

I did definitely feel beautiful. I was in a vintage black Chanel dress, which I snagged at 50 of the retail price. I took an hour with my hair, and it fell down to my shoulders in bouncy curls.

"Thanks, mom."

"Honey, can you please be careful? You know, Andy and I love Jesse, but it is just his age that bothers me." She put a hand on my shoulder, and caught my eyes in the mirror.

"Mom, I'll be fine. Do you think I could come home later? It is our anniversary, after all."

"Okay, I trust you, sweetie, but remember that you can always call me if anything goes askew. Be home by 12."

"One." I countered.

"12:30." My mom sighed, as the doorbell rang.

"Mom, can you get that before Brad insults my date?" I said, as I put my earrings on.

My mom left, and I pondered what she said. Jesse was a complete gentleman, partly because he lived in the 1800's. I mean, I didn't mind that Jesse was polite, it's just seriously screwing up our make-out sessions. We will almost get to second base, and he will stop, and apologize profusely. He doesn't understand that I want him to go there. But, as I looked into the mirror, I smiled wickedly. When I was shopping last week for accessories, and shoes for my dress, I found the sexiest bra and underwear set that I could ever set my sights on. Plus, it was 30 off, and beautiful lace mixed with black was just calling my name. It just so happened to also go great under my dress too. I hoped Jesse would find my surprise before the night was over.

I headed downstairs, hearing supposedly witty commentary from Dopey, and a sharp intake of breath from Jesse.

"Nombre dios, Susannah, you look beautiful." Jesse whispered, as he locked eyes with me. Then my mother had to completely ruin the moment by asking for pictures. But thankfully, Jesse is used to this. We had to take pictures for the spring fling, and every month anniversary. We both take it with stride, smiling for all my mom's snaps of the camera. Finally, we get out the door.

"Whew. I don't think I can handle another one of your mom's photo sessions." Jesse joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me about it. At least you don't have to live with her."

Jesse proudly led me to his new car, which was a Honda, that he saved up with his job money – he was a receptionist at a doctor's office, and it seemed as he loved it.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It is a surprise, you'll see." He said mysteriously.

A few minutes later, we pulled up to a gate to an apartment complex.

"Did you get an apartment?" I said excitedly.

"I really should have blindfolded you." Jesse said wryly.

"Wow, kinky." I shot back, which to my dismay, he turned a bit red.

He led me to an upstairs apartment, and opened the door. "Welcome to my humble abode, Susannah."

It was a pretty good step up from where he was living before, which was the rectory. Then I gasped. In the middle of the apartment, there was a beautiful set table with food on it.

"You cooked?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"It wasn't that hard." Jesse said, pulling out a chair for me.

We both were seated, and he looked at me expectantly.

I took a bite of his mashed potatoes, and suddenly said "Did Andy make this?"

He looked crestfallen saying, "How did you know?"

"It is Andy's specialty, plus he is the only one I know that puts mushrooms in mashed potatoes."

I poked around my plate, trying the chicken, and quickly croaked, "Um…Did you make this?"

"Is it that bad?" Jesse looked at my face, which was trying not to convulse. I nodded, "You should probably stick to becoming a doctor." I replied.

He started laughing, "Well, I guess you don't want dessert."

"Probably not, if you made it." I joked.

"Well, I guess dinner is blown. Do you want to order pizza?"

"That's fine." I said.

Jesse put the pizza order in, and pulled two movies out. "I got some movies we watch, so your choice – Atonement or Prom Night?" I chose Atonement solely based on James McAvoy, who is a serious hottie. Not hotter than Jesse of course, but he has these amazing blue eyes, that make you just want to melt.

Jesse went into the kitchen to get drinks, and I popped the DVD in the player, which apparently, Jesse hasn't figured out how to do yet. I was paving my way towards the couch when suddenly Jesse crashed into me, spilling what used to be my drink, all over me.

Jesse gasped, "Susannah, I'm so sorry – at least it is water."

His words made me instantly relieved. Thank god it was water; otherwise my dress would have been screwed.

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes, shall we?" Jesse asked, and grabbed my hand, leading me to his bedroom, where he handed me a large t-shirt of his. He shrugged sheepishly, and said, "Sorry, that is all I have. You can change in the bathroom." He pointed to the door connected to his bedroom. I grabbed the shirt, and shut the door.

"Crap." I muttered, as I tried to pull down the zipper to my dress, but it wouldn't budge.

"Are you okay?" Jesse called out through the door.

"Jesse, can you come help me please?"

He opened the door slowly to make sure I was decent, and slowly walked in.

"Can you get the zipper for me?" I asked him.

He gently put his hand on my waist, and visibly shaking, pulled the dress zipper with his other hand. The dress slowly was inching its way off, and I was so thankful I wore the brand-new set of undergarments. The zipper went down to my lower back, and I could tell that this was making Jesse hot and bothered. I turned to him, as soon as he was done, and the dress fell to my feet. "Do you like it?" I asked him, I hoped in a sexy voice.

He stared at me, and I took an advance on him, moving closer to him, and kissing his soft lips. He definitely returned the kiss, passionately I must add. We were inching towards the bed, and I pushed him on it. That is when he broke things off. "I'm so sorry Querdia, I wasn't thinking."

I sighed impatiently "Jesse, I want you. You don't have to protect me from what we may do; it isn't the 1800's anymore."

Jesse gently pushed me off him, "I love you, but you are young, and I don't want to rush things." He said firmly.

This made me mad, and opened my mouth to speak, but the doorbell rang. I got up and sauntered off, so Jesse could see my backside in the lacy set (which didn't look bad at all from what I saw from Jesse's expression.) I grabbed his shirt he picked out for me, pulling it over my head. I swung open the door, and to my luck, it was my step-brother Sleepy, who stared at me in a men's t-shirt. I tried to play it cool, with a nervous smile. "Um, how much is the pizza?" I asked. Sleepy coughed, looking down. "16.50"

I couldn't find any money, and I had none on me of course, so I yelled "Jesse, where is the pizza money?" Sleepy's eyes widened when I called for Jesse. Great. Not only did my step-brother think I was in a gang, but also a slut. Jesse exited the bedroom, and handed me the cash. He froze when he saw Jake. I threw Jake a pleading look, as I gave him the money. "I won't tell your mom, but you owe me." Jake said, as he handed me the pizza. I thanked him and quickly shut the door.

Jesse looked horrified, "Did Jake think we had sex?"

I shrugged, remembering I was angry at Jesse, as I put the pizza on the table. "I suppose."

"You didn't tell him otherwise?" Jesse asked.

"First of all, it is none of his business if we had sex or not and why are you acting like it would be so bad if we had sex?" I yelled angrily.

"Susannah, it isn't that I don't want to have sex, it's just that I don't want to rush things. You are too special for that, Querdia. I don't want to hurt you." Jesse looked into my eyes pleadingly.

"Jesse, I know you can never hurt me intentionally. I want you so bad, and I want to do things to you that I never thought I would want to do." I blurted, blushing furiously. Did that actually come out of my mouth? I wanted to slap myself for being such an idiot.

Jesse looked amused. "Like what?" He inquired.

I took his hand and led him to his bedroom.

--

I decided to rewrite this because it, for lack of a better word, sucked profusely. So it is the same subject, but a different situation.

Please Read & Review! Look forward to more chapters in the coming summer! (Notably August)


	2. Mine

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. This is my first 'official' detailed lemon. Tell me what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Mediator series.**

* * *

My heart was threatening to burst out of my chest when I shut the door and pushed Jesse to the bed. I nudged him gently so he would lie down, and straddled his hips. His eyes widened a bit, noticing I was only wearing a thin cotton t-shirt of his.

I leaned forward, meeting my lips with his. We kissed with wild abandon for a few minutes, our tongues thrusting in and out of each other's mouths. I would never get to taste enough of Jesse. My hands explored under his shirt, caressing his rock-hard abs. I made the movement to take his shirt off, and suddenly I was flipped over. Jesse looked down on me, "Are you sure you want this?" He gasped.

"I want you Jesse." I replied breathlessly, reaching up and tearing his shirt off.

"Querida, you are going to be the death of me." He growled as he encaptured my lips once again with his own.

He inched his way under my flimsy shirt and I could feel the cooler air hit my newly exposed skin as it rode up. I arched my back involuntarily when his warm hands brushed against my hard nipples through my bra.

"Jesse…" I groaned.

It seemed like that was a good response for then, he pulled my shirt off and started kissing my lips passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck, grinding his body into me. I could feel his hardness pressing against the fabric of his pants. I reached for his belt and fumbled for a bit. I finally undid the buckle and tossed it across the room.

"Someone's eager." Jesse chuckled as I flipped him over so I would be on top.

"What can I say? I'm sexually repressed." I retorted weakly. I started pulling his pants down and Jesse lifted up his hips to aide me. His hardness sprung from the confines of his pants and was standing tall in his silk boxers. It took a moment to recover seeing Jesse so…uncontained. I could tell with my experience watching public access that he was pretty large. I shook myself out of my daze, seizing his lips with mine. His hand travelled to the lacy strap of my bra. He hesitated for a moment, and then continued on. I could tell he was trying to get it off, but he was having trouble. I giggled "Jesse, do you need me to help you with that?" Without a response, I quickly unclasped my bra, exposing my breasts to Jesse and the cold air. I heard Jesse under me, taking in a breath.

"Susannah, you are truly exquisite."

I was flipped over once again. Jesse covered my neck in kisses and continued towards my collarbone. His hands brushed against my nubs, stroking them with his calloused thumbs. I whimpered out, not able to think clear thoughts. "Ahh…oh my god." I groaned loudly when Jesse placed his mouth on my breast, and sucked lightly. I kept arching my back; allowing him to suck more of my milky flesh. He teased my other orb with his hand, pinching and caressing my nipple fervently. "Jessee…" I cried out in pleasure.

He moved downward, leaving wet trails of kisses down my stomach and swirled his tongue in my belly button. I grabbed his hair, pulling his towards me. He made his way back up to my mouth and his hands rested lightly on the waistband of my panties. I pressed my legs together to try and ease the friction building.

Jesse broke away from my lips. "I don't have a condom."

"It fine, I'm on birth control." I assured him. "My mom thought it would be a good idea." I added when he looked bewildered.

"Okay." He answered before he entwined my lips with his.

He continued on, brushing my hipbone with the tips of his fingertips, and blowing his cool breath on my overheated skin. His lower teeth nibbled on the waistband of my panties and he started to slowly pull them down. My breath caught, and any coherent thought I had in my mind was soon gone. I trailed lightly over his warm tan pecs -each slightly tensing with my touch. Jesse's fingers brushed my inner thighs while nimbly pulling the black fabric down my legs. The gnawing pit in the lower part of my stomach was growing with each passing second. I could feel Jesse's eyes on me; him questioning if I wanted to continue. But I was too far gone at this point to say much.

"Jesse…please…" I whimpered out, wildly pulling on his boxers.

He assisted me in my task and shortly, we were entirely exposed to one other. Our bodies so close with no boundaries what so ever. I could feel his length brush against my thigh. I couldn't help but let out a moan. Jesse nuzzled my neck, "I love you Susannah."

"I love you too, Jesse."

He pushed my knees apart and slowly entered me, watching my face carefully for the slightest amount of pain. It was uncomfortable at first when my body was trying to adjust, but soon it got better. He was thrusting slowly, as if I were breakable. "Jesse…" I gasped. "…faster." Our bodies moved in rhythm as his cock pumped into me harder. My short nails scratched at his back, groaning his name loudly as I met my release. "Oh…my….Susannahhh..." Jesse tensed, thrusting once more, filling me with his cum. He rolled off of me, breathing heavily.

"Wow." I muttered.

"Am I taking you liked it?" He turned to me with a grin on his face.

"Mhm. Aren't you glad you succumbed to my advances?" I teased. I wrapped my arm around his stomach, spooning him.

"Yes, I'm very glad you are stubborn as well."

I laughed. "I love you, Jesse. I honestly can't say it enough." I said, tracing patterns on his chest.

"Susannah, you are my everything. Forever mine. You complete me, and I love you dearly." He kissed me lovingly.

We laid there until it was time for me to go home. I was giddy with happiness, love, joy…just filled with thousand emotions. I didn't care what anyone said – the teasing from Dopey, the knowing looks and possible blackmail material from Sleepy...It was all unimportant.

I was sure of one thing - I loved Jesse with my heart, my soul, and now all of my body. _Mine forever._


End file.
